Strangers and lovers
by WarpzoneGirl
Summary: Ginny never ever thought she would fall in love since the move then she meet a certain boy with a scar and a story to match.
1. The move

GINNY POV

I was sitting in the car with my brothers Fred (or George) and George (or Fred) , Ron and Percy. My mom and dad were singing this cheesy love song. "I'm squished." Ron said "Says you!" I said. "Would you two stop complaining!" My dad said. I groaned and looked out the window. We are moving to our new house and really miss my old friends."C'mon Ginny" my mom said " you'll meet all new friends" "I know" I mumbled .

5 hours later

I walked around the house some. My mom put up our sign that said **_The Burrow_**on it . I took a look at my room. Ugh. Pink. It's official I'm already sick of my family and it's not even been 5 minutes. I could go too hermione's house next door. No, I'll just go Around the neighborhood. "Bye mom!" I yelled "BE BACK BY DINNER" she yelled. I hopped onMy brothers old bike and I was off. I turned on privet drive I was passing number 4 when I saw a cool bike that I knew hadn't even come out yet. Being my detective self I investigated. From Inside the house I heard a commotion, I peeked in side the window I saw a huge fat blond old man yelling at a small boy he looked about 11 so he was my older brother Ron's age.(I'm a year younger) he was skinny ,had the blackest hair I ever saw, and had nice green eyes hidden behind glasses. the man was yelling at the boy "WHY DID YOU TOUCH YOUR COUSINS BIKE!?" He screamed. The boy simply replied "A..aunt petunia asked me to wash it! HONEST!" "BUNK!" He yelled "Uncle Vernon I am not li-" be fore he could finish the man swung a huge meaty fist at him. He than threw him of the porch where he hit his head, the was blood every where "YOU CAN COME IN WHEN YOU LEARN NOT TO LIE TO ME BOY!" And he went back inside. I ran to him and said " Are you O.K.!?" He said "I knew it" and passed out. I whipped out my phone and said " MOM...MOM!" "Yes dear?" "THERES A BOY DIEING ON THE SIDE OF THE RODE AT 4 PRIVET DRIVE!" "IM COMING AND ILL GET AN AMBULANCE FOR THE BOY!" In almost a second my mom showed up. She ran to the boy and called 911. I couldn't think of what would of happened I had not of snooped._ I wonder what he meant when he said 'I knew it' _... I guess only time will tell.


	2. At the hospital part 1

We were at the hospital my brothers were giving me odd looks . My oldest brother Percy then broke the silence and said finally said "why are we here?" "I guess I should tell you" I sighed "Well I was riding my bike around the neighborhood when I saw this boy..." "A BOY! DID HE HURT YOU ?! IS THAT WHY WERE HERE!WHO IS HE?" My male family members all seemed to say together."NO!" I yell "the boy was being yelled at by his uncle. Something about a bike I think...any way the uncle punched him and threw him on some stairs and the boy hit his head on them. And the worst p..p..part w..was " I said choking back tears," Th...that the uncle didn't even care!" I look at my family and they all had looks of sadness and disbelief. My brother Ron surprised me by hugging me. Then the doctor came out with a look on his face. He coldly said " are you the boys family?" "No" my mom said, the doctors face softened "In that case do you know this child?" " No" my dad said "Gin?" "barley." "The boy's name is Harry J. Potter" he said "I believe your daughter said that she found ?" "Yes." I said "did you hear me?" I said. "Yes" the doctor replied "that and he keeps on muttering about a 'red haired angle' in his sleep" he chuckled slightly. I must of blushed because my brothers Fred and George started giggling like little girls. Me? An angle? That can't be! I mean I'm no beauty queen, but hey let him think what he wants to think. "Can we see the boy -I mean Harry" I said looking up at the doctor, "Ok but stay calm, deal?" what did that mean? "Deal" I boldly said "me too" said Ron and Percy "Us too" said Fred and George in usion. We all turned to mom and dad. "Alright" they said. Come said the doctor. He took us to the elevator and through winding hallways. Finally wereached room 1950, "Now, remember." the doctor said, "you promised you wouldn't freak out" he said. Then he opened the I saw broke my heart.

** OHHHH a cliff hanger. Don't hate on me K? Please comment suggestions please! We good? We good . ㈳5㈶1**


End file.
